iHatchet
by gggttt43
Summary: Sam and Freddie alone in the wilderness, what could possibly go wrong? Based on the book Hatchet, I don't mean to copyright, just to encourage people to read. Hint... Seddie.
1. 1: To Canada at least half way

**Hello people, this is my first fan fiction. It is based on the book Hatchet hence the name. They are around 17 years old and just out of high school. Enjoy.**

Freddie's p.o.v.:

I turn one more time to face Carly.

"I have to ride with Spencer so he doesn't touch anything and set the plane on fire." She says again. We were getting on a plane for a free ride to Canada to a meat factory with every meat in the world, and I have to ride with Sam.

I turn to Sam and she is climbing in the copilot seat and I stop her and say. "If you sit in back, you can go to sleep."

Her eyes get wide and she dives in the back. I smirk and strap myself in the seat. The pilot was outside and starting the engine. I sighed and looked at my belt and my lucky charm is still there.

"Wake me after we land." Sam said and she reclined in her seat.

The pilot got in and I leaned back for a long ride.

I woke up suddenly to a jolt. I looked up at the pilot and he was yelling into the microphone He grunted and threw it down and saw I was awake.

"There is a huge storm and I don't know where we are. We are going to have to land in a small lake. Wake your friend up and prepare for a landing." The pilot said.

I turned to Sam who was of course asleep. I started to shake her gently and she slowly started to open her eyes. They were almost all the way open when the plane fell suddenly and she was forced to an upright position. "There is a storm and we have to land early." I yelled over the rain. She looked a little scared. I turned to the pilot and he looked a little worried.

I looked out the window and I couldn't see out. I squinted and was suddenly deafened by the crack of lightning as it hit the wing.

"That is not good." The pilot said. I glanced back at Sam and she was getting more worried. She started to lean forward and grab the pilot's shoulder. The hair on the back of my neck went up and I threw Sam in the back seat.

Just as I did so a bolt of lightning came through the window and hit the pilot. He gave a few jerks and stopped. I reached for his wrist and tried to find a pulse, but there wasn't one. I looked over at Sam who was in total shock.

"He is dead." I said. I was trying my hardest to not scream and said "Get up here." She started to climb up and looked at me with a terrified expression that said don't-make-me-sit-on-a-dead-guy. So I unbuckled and slid over to the pilot seat.

"We are going to have to make a crash landing. I'll try to find a lake." I said.

"Do you know how to fly a plane?" She asked.

"More or less."

"Which?"

"Less."

"How much?"

"You don't want to know." I glanced at her and she was still petrified. I looked around the cockpit and found the altimeter. I brought the plane slowly down to 800 feet. I could barely see the ground and I saw in the distance a clearing of trees.

I started to direct the plane towards the clearing and tuned to Sam.

"Break your window."

"Why?" She asked.

"So you can get out when we crash." I wrapped my sleeve around my knuckles and punched the window as hard as I could. It shattered and I looked at Sam and she was frozen, which was not like her at all. I leaned over and punched her window and she flinched when it shattered, but was unmoved. I had to wake her up.

I grabbed her chin and turned her face to me and I said "Sam, I need you to snap out of it. If you don't wake up you will die. Now wake up and get ready to crash."

She shook her head and blinked a few times.

"I am awake… you n-nub." I could tell she was back to normal, but he voice cracked at the end and I could tell she was still terrified. I smirked and went back to flying.

"When we hit," I said. "try to get out the window. From there, get to shore."

She nodded and said "What then?"

I looked at her and said plainly "Pray."

Her eyes widened and I turned back to the window. We were a little over a hundred yards away and I cut the engine. We started to glide towards the lake and I turned to Sam and said "I have to warn you, this may hurt a lot." She was visibly scared. I turned to the lake and watched the lake take on detail, and then as we hit, I was right, it hurt a lot.

**Hello, sorry if Freddie was a little o.o.c., but that is intended and I will explain why later. The next chapter is a little jump in time, just after the crash.**


	2. Not So Lucky Charm

**I would like to thank icarlyfreak for my first ever review. A reminder, the chapters are just outlines, any suggestions will be apreciated. Just after the crash, so read.**

Freddie's p.o.v.:

Pain.

Unbelievable pain.

The secret. **(A/N: sorry wrong book… or is it?)**

I slowly try to open my eyes, it is light out. It is kind of blurry, I tried to move, but it hurt too much. I let out a long groan and rolled over. My waist down was semi floating in the water, and my legs didn't seem broken. I started to crawl towards a nearby tree.

I pulled myself up, but almost immediately fell again. My head was throbbing.

"Owwwwwwww…" I looked around for where the sound came from. I saw a lump near the river with a yellow end. I was over taken with adrenaline, and ran to Sam and turned her on her back.

"Sam!" I was trying to wake her up and she groaned again and opened her eyes slowly as I sat her up.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I think so. What happened?"

"We crashed. Can you stand?"

"Of course I can you nub." She said sarcastically. She tried to stand and she stumbled but I caught her. She glared at me and said "Let go of me." I let her go and I started to look around. We were in a large square shaped lake, about 400 yards wide, with a large island in the center. There was a small cliff the far side. I looked at the lake and I realized the incredible thirst I had.

I walked over to the lake and kneeled down and drank some. I got up and saw Sam was still drinking water.

"We need to figure out what we need to do." I sat down in a small clearing on some smoother rocks. She came over and sat too.

"Let's see what we have to work with." I said. We both started to empty our pockets.

"I have twelve dollars and 16 cents, a paper clip, and a deck of cards." Sam said while laying them out in between us.

"I have a broken cell phone, a few credit cards, and a," I pulled my good luck charm from my belt, "hatchet." Sam gave me a puzzled expression and I explained.

"My dad was always afraid of flying, so he always brought a hatchet on plane rides. I know random." I said.

"Apparently it wasn't so lucky." She said rolling her eyes.

"Duh."

"So we are stuck in the wilderness, with a little money, some useless plastic, some playing cards, and a hatchet."

"Not true, we have our minds." I said without thinking.

"Wow, that isn't cliché at all. You are such a dork."

"Another thing, we have clothes."

"How does that help our situation?"

"Well, would you rather be naked?"

"I see." she said looking a little uncomfortable.

"We need a shelter first, then food, then fire. Let's go look at the cliff over there for a cave."

I got up and put my contribution to the supply list back in my pockets, and she did the same. We started walking to the cliff. When we got there we started to look around.

The cliff was about 100 feet tall sheer cliff face. About five yards up, was a large opening.

"Hey Sam, come here."

"What?" She said jogging from the lake.

"I'll try to boost you up to that opening, see what it is like." We walked up to right below the opening and I cupped my hands in front of me. She put her foot in my hands and a hand on my shoulder. She jumped and I lifted and her hands caught the opening. I pushed a little higher, and she pulled herself in the opening.

"What does it look like?" I yelled.

"It looks great, now all you have to do is find your own shelter."

"Sam!" I yelled in an exasperated voice.

"What, you can't get up here, so you have to find your own, so ha."

I looked around and there was a large boulder to my right. I got behind it and rand towards it. When I reached it, I jumped and took three steps on it and jumped the five feet gap between the boulder and the opening. When I hit the ground, my knees buckled and I did a roll and popped up inches from Sam's face.

"We share the cave." I smirked at her dumbfounded face. I turned to look around the cave.

It was a large round circular room, about three yards across, and in the center there was a long shaft going up to the top of the cliff. On the side of the shaft were foot holes that looked like they were made to be a ladder.

"This must have been an ancient Indian room." I said still taking it in. The ceiling was around six feet tall and I jumped to the shaft and grabbed the first foot hold.

I started to pull myself up with my arms and until I got my foot in the hole.

"How did you get so strong?" Sam said from below me and I heard her grab the first hold.

"Fencing requires more energy than it looks."

"Then I should pick it up if we get back because I can barely do this." I realized now how easy it was for me.

"When we get back not if." I corrected.

"Whatever."

I reached the top and pulled myself out and turned to help her by offering my hand. She rejected it and I looked around. The opening was on top of a steep hill away from the cliff. I looked at the bottom of the hill and there were some bushes.

"Hey I think there are some berries at the bottom." Sam walked up beside me and looked. "Fist one there gets the first berry." I started to run down the hill but after a few steps fell and started to roll. I began laughing hysterically. I heard someone else laughing and I caught a glimpse of Sam. I was taking a breath when she collided with me. We began rolling over each other and slid to a stop. I was on my back and she saw laying on me.

There was a long pause… a really long pause where we stared into each other's eyes. There was a long lock of hair in her face and I reached up and moved it behind her ear. We started inching ever so closely to each other.

A bird screeched and we both jumped. She rolled off and I got up. We walked over to the berries and started to eat slowly. We wouldn't look at each other and after a while I turned to look around more.

"I think we could put rock or wood over the top hole to keep rain out."

"Be quiet this is my eating time." I turned around and saw that she had almost emptied the bush.

"Sam, if you eat all of those before we find other food, we will both starve." She stopped eating immediately. "We need fire first."

"Get a board and a stick, and spin the stick." She said like it was obvious.

I started chuckling and she glared at me. I explained "It is not that easy, but if you don't believe me, you try your way and I'll try mine."

I turned around and looked for some flint. After about a half hour of looking, I found a large section of the cliff with flint. I took out my hatchet and struck it with a glancing blow. Sparks exploded onto my feet.

I smiled and pulled my arm back and struck it harder and squarer. A large chunk of flint hit the ground by my foot. I picked it up and stuck it in my pocket.

I started back to the shelter, picking up dead leaves and sticks when I stopped at a pine tree. I pulled back some bark and examined the inner tree.

"Much too wet and soft," I said to myself. I sighed and a bird screeched from above. I looked at where the sound came from, and a bird was perched on a branch about ten yards up. I dropped the hatched into the case on my belt, and grabbed a low branch. I pulled myself up to sit on a branch. I started climbing till I was face to face with a cardinal.

"Hello there, I need your nest," I said to the bird. The bird screeched and flew at me. I reached for the hatchet and swung at the bird. The blade made contact and the head dropped to the ground. I looked at the hatchet and the body was stuck on a branch.

"Thank you for dinner." I said.

I set the bird carcass in the nest and carefully climbed down and turned to head back to the shelter.


	3. Thoughts Flow

**Hello. I realize I have not been telling you what Freddie is thinking, but I am too lazy to rewrite chapters, so I will start now.**

Freddie's POV:

I am nearing the shelter when I hear someone singing. I walk under the opening in the cliff, and listen. Sam is singing Amazing Grace, and she is amazing. I walk behind the bolder and jump on it and into the shelter.

Sam is facing the other way and didn't hear me so I sneak up behind her. I set my stuff down and pick up the bird carcass. I quietly get it over her and drop it in her lap. She screams like… well… Carly.

She jumps up and I laugh. She then proceeds to punch me from shoulder to gut, multiple times. I laugh harder and finally she exclaims "Why does that not hurt you?"

I chuckle and lift up my shirt to show my stomach. Her eyes get slightly wider and she says "How did you get such nice abs?"

"Fencing has been good to me."

I pick up my things and go to the center of the room. I set it down and leave to find more wood.

After about an hour of gathering wood and thinking about absolutely nothing, literally I blacked out, I had enough for the rest of the day which consisted of about two hours. I sat in the middle of the room and turned to Sam.

"You have been at that for three hours, ready to watch me do it in 30 seconds?" She turned to me, clearly exhausted, and blew some hair out of her face.

"Make my day."

I looked down at the bird's nest, and held the flint above it. I struck it hard several times in quick succession, and sparks hailed down on the nest. Immediately, I leaned over and supplied air slowly. It finally took and I quickly threw on some sticks. I added more and more, until I had a nice fire.

I looked up triumphantly at Sam and she shot me a death glare.

I sat to clean the cardinal, and began thinking for the first time today. That scared me, I hadn't thought all day, just acted. I mindlessly cleaned the bird and thought about my situation.

I am stuck in the Canadian wilderness with the girl of my eternal torment. I have a hatchet and some junk (I seem to have read this in a book somewhere). Sam wasn't that bad, I guess, we have started to get along better now. She was nice, kind of. And no matter how much I insult her, she is still gorgeous- I mean pretty. I thought back to the kiss we almost shared today and wondered what if. What if we were dating? What if we did get married? It wouldn't be that bad. It might actually be nice.

I turn back to the bird and but a stick through it. I set the two ends of the stick in two forked sticks, and set that near the fire to give a classic looking cooker.

I looked up and jumped back a little to see Sam staring at me.

"How did you do that?" She asked with a confused tone.

"What?"

"You gutted and cleaned that entire bird without looking at it. How do you know all this survival chizz?" She asked motioning to the fire and bird.

"It is a long story."

"We have plenty of time."

I groaned and shifted to a more comfortable position.

"Well back before I met you and Carly, my dad would take me on long camping trips, and would teach me survival stuff. And he made me do it so many times, that it became second nature. When I got here, my mind went back to that, and I guess I just acted."

"OK." Sam said. Then came a long silence until the meat was done.

"Here, I'm not very hungry." I tossed the bird to her and she began eating.

"You should thank that bird, he was deacently easy to kill." I said looking at her.

She spit the meat out and said "You killed this?"

I looked at her with a puzzled expresion, and said "Yeah, would you rather eat it still breathing?"

"No but, I'm not used to my food being killed."

"All the food you eat has been killed exept for some kinds of sushi."

She nearly threw up and said "That was killed anyways, not specificly to feed me."

I shook my head. "That isn't how it works. That is why they have slaughter houses. Healthy animals are taken in, killed, and the meat is procesed. If they killed sick animals, the meat would be bad."

She looked a little queasy, and she set the meat aside.

I crawled over to the opposite wall and sat with my back against it.

"Tomorrow, we need to improve this shelter, and then make weapons." She nodded to me and I lay back on the floor, closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I woke early, about false dawn, I sit up and Sam is still asleep. I restart the fire and grab a little wood from outside. I crawled up the shaft, and ate a few berries. I then start to the task of making a roof.

I looked for anything, and eventually found a stump about a foot wider than the shaft. I chop off a three inch thick layer, which took a really long time. Eventually I have finished and take a few thick long sticks and head back to the shaft.

When I arrive, Sam is coming out.

"Morning." I said cheerily.

"Shut up I'm not in the mood."

I sit down by the shaft and get to work. I take the corner of the hatchet and make two holes opposite each other. I put the sticks through each of the holes. I dig a small hole in the ground and make a mud wall around the shaft. I took the other two sticks and put them in the mud opposite each other to make mold holes. After a few minutes it dried enough to take the sticks out. I removed them and put my wood chimney cover on. I slid it in and out a few times and it was smooth. It left an inch gap between the mud and wood so the smoke would come out, but no rain could get in.

"Impressive." Sam said clapping. I jumped a little and opened the hatch for her. We climbed down and I jumped out the 'front door' to the ground. I looked at the bolder I had been using for entrance and grabbed a long log. I set it down next to the bolder and realized something.

I looked at my arms and I had a long sleeve shirt on. I removed it and hung it on a nearby tree so the sweat could dry. I picked up the log and put it under the bolder. I lifted with all my strength and the rock rolled a few feet. I repeated the process until it was under the door. I dropped the log and went to get a drink.

After the refreshing drink, I went over to an area with dead trees and picked a few logs and slowly, one by one moved them to the door. Finally, after much tweaking, I got a ruff doorway. I filled the gaps in the logs with mud and made a door out of a few branches surrounded by mud for support, to make a hard door.

"Perfect. Now for some protection." It was almost night time, and I quickly ran to a willow tree. I cut off two decently straight branches and ran back to the shelter. I came in and pulled the door tightly into place and tying in place with a vine. I turned around and was amazed at the sight.

Almost the entire room was filled with wood.

"I gathered a little wood." Sam said grinning from ear to ear.

"So I see…" I sat near the fire and looked up. My chimney was working great.

"What happened to your shirt?" She asked staring at my chest. I then realized I hadn't put it back on.

"I… uh… took it off because I was hot and forgot to put it back on." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Smart…" She said dripping with sarcasm.

I sat and began to clear the branches off the soon-to-be-bow. I set one aside and began smoothing it with long strokes. From the center getting slightly smaller to the end. I did the same to the other and on the end, I made a small notch where the string will go. I laid them by the door and looked at Sam. She was fast asleep and I whispered "Sleep well Princess Pucket." It had to be close to mid-night and I lay my back on the cold floor and was out immediately.

**I hope you enjoyed, I am having trouble with the next chapter so suggestions are welcome. And also, totally random, does anybody find it odd that Sam's mom, the only one without a job, is the only one with an actual house? That makes no sense. Anyways, I comandeth the to review!**


	4. Progress in many ways

**Hello, I'm not really sure about this chapter. I have the beginning down but not the rest so it might be short.**

Freddie's POV:

I woke up and didn't open my eyes. I opened them and it was still pitch black. I rolled over and the fire was mere coals. I reached for some sticks and blew on the coals. They caught, and I added more sticks.

I sat up and my muscles were incredibly sore. I automatically rubbed the back of my neck. The fire was lighting the room and Sam started to stir. She looked so peaceful and was smiling in her sleep. She stirred again and opened her eyes. She jumped a little and sat up.

"That is a weird sight." She said.

"What?" I chuckled.

"Waking up in a strange, dimly lit room, with a shirtless guy staring at you is weird." I laughed.

"I got you a present." I said walking over to grab the bows. I handed one to her. She tested its spring, and smiled.

"What are you going to use as string?" She smirked like she had me there.

"Give me one of your shoelaces." She looked at me puzzled and I said "The other one cut in half is long enough for both shoes."

She took off one of her shoes and took out the shoelace. I took it and handed her the hatchet to cut the other in half. I took the aglets on the shoelaces off **(A/N: If you don't know what that is, look it up.)**. I tied one end to the top of the bow, and the other to the bottom. I handed the bow back to her and began on mine.

"We can maybe go hunting if we finish the arrows." I said.

"Then let us get started." She said jumping up.

I stopped her and said "its dark out, you can't go."

"How do you know? You can't see outside."

"Trust me, I know." She opened the door and absolutely no more light came in. "Told you."

She scoffed and sat back down. I had just finished my bow and tested its spring. It had a deadly snap to it and I jumped back because as it straightened there was a loud snap. I looked at it and saw that I had accidentally mad a re-curve bow.

I set it aside and turned conversation to Sam.

"We might be stuck here for a while." She said.

"I know, but as long as I'm here, we can live." She punched me in the arm and slapped me in the face. I humored her by twisting my head in a dramatic motion, but turned back with a smiling face.

"Sam you have caused me pain for so long, it doesn't affect me, confuse me, or surprise me, and I doubt anything you can do ever will change that from now on."I glanced at her while adding wood and to say she was steamed was an understatement. So I added "But there is plenty I can do to confuse you, affect you, and surprise you."

"Oh really, and how might you do that?" She asked.

"Something like this." I turned to her and kissed her. After a few seconds I pulled away and her face was completely dumbfounded. "Told you." I said plainly tuning back to the fire.

I kicked myself for not thinking, but I hadn't been thinking since the crash, and that experience was like grease to the gears, and I started thinking. I, Fredward Benson, have just kissed my mortal enemy, Samantha Joy Puckett, twice. Yet somehow I feel… convivial. **(A/N: again, LOOK IT UP)** I feel absolutely, exited, aflame, agitated, animated, aroused, awakened, beside myself, charged, delighted, discomposed, disconcerted, disturbed, eager, enthusiastic, feverish, fired up, frantic, hyperactive, hysterical, inflamed, jumpy, keyed up, moved, on fire, overwrought, passionate, piqued, provoked, roused, ruffled, steamed up, stimulated, stirred, thrilled, tumultuous, wild, wired, worked up, and zipped up.

I glanced back at her once again and she had the same exact face. I smirked and stood up.

"I'm gonna get my shirt" I said. She jumped up and kicked me in the stomach as hard as she could. I recoiled a small bit but stood up straight. I sighed and said "If you keep kicking me, this will be a long section of our lives, but you can continue if you want when I get back." I walked over to the door and climbed out.

It was just getting light out and I jogged over to the tree where I left it and put the shirt on. I turned to look at the shelter door, and there was a flickering light coming out. I stood there for a minute and wondered what Sam was thinking.

Sam's POV:

What in the name of Garfield's mango juice? Freddie Benson just kissed me! Why? He was right, this totally confused me. I don't even know how to respond. I am so mad, but then again it was a nice kiss. Although I absolutely hate to admit it, the dork is OK looking, and I don't actually hate him. And the first kiss was, don't tell anyone I said this, kind of, almost, a little… awesome. Ever since that kiss I have been having thoughts that even make me sick about his girlfriends… including Carly.

He is getting up and I realize I have not moved. I scramble to my feet and kick him in the stomach, trying to keep my image. He stumbles back but stands up straight still.

He sighs and simply says "If you keep kicking me, this will be a long section of our lives, but you can continue if you want when I get back." And then he walked out. Now I am really confused and scared. Scared because I may be falling for the king of all the dorks.

**I hope you enjoyed a little look into the thoughts of the main (and only) character's views on each other. Sorry, I'm kind of a human thesaurus. Review.**


End file.
